User talk:Demon Killer
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CirChris (Talk) 2010-11-07T20:01:01 Your Blog Post I deleted your blog post "Visions" on the wiki. Don't be afraid, you've done nothing wrong, but looking at the blog post's responds it was gonna get ugly. Either way, I suggest you try not to create such blog post as you may catch the wrong kind of attention. Both from administrators and other fellow editors as well. Anyway, I hope to see some edits from you - of course, if that's what you're here for - and that you'll become a part of the community. Have a good day, and if you have any questions simply check back on my talk page. Alareiks |''' 20:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) A question Not sure if the section title freaked you out or not, but no, it's no warning. Just a question. I've looked into how you type, your "behavior", "personality" etc. shown on the wiki. Obviously I don't know you for real, so I have no idea how you're outside of here, but from what I've seen, I just feel I need to ask: have you got Aspergers (Authism) or any similar neuropsychiatric disorder? You don't have to answer if this question makes you incomfortable or if you simply don't feel you want to, I'm just curious since I've got it too, and I'm recognizing some of how I was a year back, when on the web (note that I've got a number of disorders, among them Aspergers). Anyway, that's all. But, as I said, if you don't wish to answer my question, I won't bother you further. Cheers! Alareiks '''| 15:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : Because I recognize myself in you. Really similar to how I was a year ago. I've trained a lot on how to act on the web (and in real life) now, though. That's why it may or may not be a little harder to notice my Aspergers, on comments. In realtime chat's, it's a lot more obvious. Anyway, kind of cool to see someone else with Aspergers on the inFamous Wiki. :) Alareiks |''' 22:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : Everyone uses so many odd smilies and strange expressions all the time. Everyone (some, at least) speak of drugs as if they're good. Everyone's joking all the time. It's damn confusing. And the arguements? God, I hate them ... so I have to adapt. And it's ... hard. Don't you agree? Alareiks '''| 22:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I registered at GameFaqs once. I made one thread. All replies said I was an arrogant retarded dickhead. If you need to ask, I said something about my high IQ, but that it was defected by my other symptoms, and got hell thrown at me because of my grammar issues (mostly due to my high degree of stress). When I got here, I quickly learned that saying isn't gonna do anything. Proving, however, does. I try to leave information to my userpage. Those who don't chose to believe it, it's their choice. Trying to convince them isn't going to do anything. Hmm ... anyway, I'm always interested in others with Aspergers located arround the world. It's interesting, since we're all so different but so alike. I think that's interesting. Alareiks |''' 01:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I used to do so too, but when you're an admin on a wiki, you can't. You have to listen to people, adapt etc. Alareiks '''| 21:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) If you could tell me who this user is so I could take a look at his contributions it'd be a lot easier. Either way, if the wiki is trustworthy, he shouldn't have been banned for doing nothing wrong. Although I'm aware of some excuseless actions less experienced administrators has taken (one of them including myself when I was a new admin) and in that case, it is best to contact a more experienced administrator about the matter. Alareiks |''' 00:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I looked through the block log. Look at it ... he's been banned so many times and then gotten unlocked so many times it either means he's a vandal with huge charisma or that the admins are terrible. To be honest, I think the admins are terrible there. http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User%3AGuyviroth - look at that blog log. It should explain it all. My personal advise to him: leave that wiki and never come back. My professional advise: contact wikia, make a blog post on that wiki about having a new admin, if the admins deletes that blog post, wikia will take action if you're lucky. If other users agree with you, however, wikia will probably do something about it. Alareiks '''| 01:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC)